


A Love That Will Never Fade

by LazuliEva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot Collection, Romance, lesbian in love, lot of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliEva/pseuds/LazuliEva
Summary: Fleur and Hermione's love, was unique, true and deep, brave and fearless. They found in each other a place where to belong, a home to stay and so much more. A series of Fleurmione One-Shots.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 41





	1. A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello everyone, I'm posting my collection of one-shots on AO3, so everyone can enjoy Fleumione because who doesn't ?  
> And I'll probably participate in the Fleurmione Week that start on the 3rd of Spetember so stay tuned ! =)

At first, she had despised her, she thought that she was vain, arrogant and a walking cliché, but she soon realized that she was wrong.

Hermione Granger, even at the age of fifteen, was incredibly intelligent and brave, she truly belonged in Gryffindor. She’s the pride of her house, even if her best friend is The Boy Who Lived. A lot of people know her as a know-it-all, and others false things, but she knows that she excelled at everything she does and is actually the brightest witch of her age, but what no one knows, is that deep down, Hermione is just a rough diamond waiting to be polished. In her fourth year, she was surprised to meet someone who was as smart as she was, even if she didn’t want to recognize it at first. 

Fleur Delacour, proud french witch of Beauxbâtons, is the reflection of perfection, she’s a beautiful woman  and  also have a beautiful soul, she’s often despise by other because of what her thrall make s others think of her, it became a lonely life to not have a friend to speak her mind to, except for her sister of course. For many she’s just a pretty girl who bat her lashes to achieve success when in fact she is the epitome of beauty and brain.

Those two witches have a lot in common and that’ s why they start ed to despise each other at first, not liking one bit  of  their reflection. Such a sad thing when you know that  those two can complete each other.

Deep down, they always knew that they could be better to each other, but pride often c ame in the way.

~oOo~

Hermione was at her lowest, she never thought that she could end up in that way, but after all it was a war, Death Eaters where even more crazier than usual, but even though she  would never have t hought that she would be push ed to her limits that way. Torture, physical and mental made her think that it was her end, she felt hopeless and so tired, nothing could make her feel less pain. At first it was the pain who was hard to handle, but after a while it was the moment Bellatrix entered her mind that made her lose her composure, every memories twisted by the crazy witch, everything she owned was lost to the horrible Bellatrix Lestrange. Even when she had nothing else to offer to her, Bellatrix kept pushing, again and again till she broke even more  of Hermione, and then everything turn ed black and she lost herself in despair.

When she woke up, she wasn’t alone, someone was here with her, someone very gentle, soft touches that never hurt her even when it touch her most ugliest wounds. Maybe that was finally the end for her and the world was giving her a rest, but she came to understand that it wasn’t the end when she open her eyes and found herself in a comfortable bed and bandaged. Was it a trick of Bellatrix? Making her think that she was save d only to  break her again. 

‘ _I can’t face that again’,_ she thought. _‘No, please!’_. Her breathing was becoming irregular as she panicked, never in a million years she wanted to face that mad woman. Tears were starting to pour out of her eyes, grabbing her chest tightly, trying to stop the fear who was insinuating inside herself once again. When she thought that all hope was lost, a simple and gentle hand came upon her shoulder with a soft voice.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now, _Hermione”_ , the gentle voice said and in an instant she knew who was the person talking.

In the darkest times, the one who had pick ed and put back the pieces of her broken soul was Fleur. It was sometimes ironic how the universe choose s the persons who will forge your journey. 

“ _Fleur_ ”

“Oui?”

She turned herself so she could finally see Fleur in the moonlight. When she looked the blonde witch in the eyes, she found something that she had lost at the hand of Bellatrix; Hope.

At this moment, she ask ed herself how she could have ever thought that Fleur Delacour was just a beautiful face. She was indeed beautiful, illuminated by the light of their only witness; the moon herself, Fleur looked ethereal, angelic, but yet so much more than what word s could describe. It wasn’t just how Fleur’s vibrant blue eyes shone with the moon, no, it was how those eyes, who seem like they could help her  overcome anything, were full of warmth and gentleness, ready to do anything to make  _her_ better. It was real, deep and true and Hermione felt it echo ed in her heart.

“Just...Thank you.”, even if she had whispered those words, Fleur heard them. A look of understanding came over the beautiful visage of Fleur Delacour, as a smile took place on her lips. She knew it was more than just the simple help she had given Hermione, it was so much more.

Fleur leaned over, and slowly place a soft kiss upon Hermione’s forehead.

They were no words needed in that moment, because both of them knew how deep this moment was for them.

They would never  have thought that they’ll finally have the courage to take a step towards the other and grow  together.

~oOo~

Even after so many years, Hermione knew that this moment had ignite d something between them, she could see it in Fleur’s eyes when they spoke, or when their gaze met. She could witness it when Fleur almost looked devastated when she learned they were leaving to fight again. A look of understanding pass es t h rough them and they knew that it was inevitable, but neither of them wanted to let go. She’ll always remember the night, her, Harry and Ron decided to leave to fend of evil again for the sake of the world,  to put an end to this madness. She stood in front of Fleur, their eyes locking onto each other, tears already starting to fall.

“Shall we meet again, Fleur, I’ll do my best to make it up to you, to apologize for how childish I acted before.”,she said as she tenderly placed a hand upon Fleur’s cheek, catching a tear that had fallen out of her so sincere and beautiful eyes. 

It only took a second for Fleur to respond.

“Is that a promise that you’ll stay alive, Hermione?”

“I truly hope it is.”

When she started to turn to go over to Harry and Ron, Fleur in a moment of fear of losing something so important, hug ged Hermione, her face buried in the unruly curls of the brunette.

“Promet le moi...s’il te plaît...please.”, her voice full of emotions.

“I...Promise. I’ll come back.”, as she said those words, deep down she felt guilty, because she wasn’t sure about being able to keep such a promise, but she’ll try her hardest to make it true.

After that, they didn’t look back, too afraid to being  unable to leave the other.

~oOo~

I t was finally the end, of everything, the madness and the fear of losing your whole world at every second. Hermione couldn’t believe her eyes. When she took a second to breathe and realize that the war was finally won and over, she never felt lighter, as if in this very instant she could actually breath e . She helped others get back on their feet, comforted those who needed it the most, those who has lost  too much . She end ed up walking trough Hogwarts, remembering so many memories  of what had become like a second home to her. When she came to some stairs she stopped, finding something that her heart had longed for. Slowly she walked to the edge of the stairs and sit down next to the person who was s itting upon them too. 

Fleur seemed to have forgotten the world around her as she sat there, alone. Even in this moment Hermione found beauty in the way the blond looked, like she was always the beautiful goddess everyone think they knew. Putting her hand on the knee of the french witch, she leaned into her, feeling the blonde reacted to her touch who leaned on her too.

“I have kept my promise it seems”, Hermione said with a small chuckle.

“A small hope in this time for me.”, Fleur said, a small smile playing at her lips, leaning her head on Hermione’s shoulder, liking the way, the brunette relaxed.

Hermione turned her head  toward Fleur, liking the way those silvery hairs tickled her jaw. She decided to  put her arm around her shoulders, so they could be closer, something she had longed for.

“But where does that leave us?”. The question always terrified her because she knew Fleur meant something for her, but more importantly, she wanted to meant something to Fleur.

“At a new day...a new start.”

“You promise?”

Fleur lifted her head off Hermione’s shoulder to look in the eyes of the other witch. Putting her forehead on Hermione’s, she whispered in their moment;

“Je te le promet.”

~oOo~

** Well, that was something! My first Fleurmione fic, even more of a difficult task since I’m french and my English isn’t the best, but I really wanted to write about them and try to improve my writing! I truly felt like I needed to create something for those two and since it’s been a long time since the last time I wrote, I thought it was the perfect moment! If this OS is decent I might write some others, I’m quite in a “Fleurmione Mood”.  For this fic I decided to put it directly in English when I wrote it, it’s a way of doing it that can be sometime s difficult because I’m sometimes not to o sure of the  verb tense to use but it work so I find it okay. But please tell me if I made mistakes that way I change my way of writing, I’ll probably put it into french at first and translate it in english myself! **

**French sentences in this story;**

“ **Promet le moi...s’il te plaît...please.” → _“Promise it...please...please.”_**

“ _ **Je te le promet.” → “I Promise / it”**_

** U ntil next time  **

**~oOo~**

**LazuliEva**


	2. This Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Hello everyone here I am again and I hope with better tenses! I think my english improved thanks to the reviews, thank you guys you’re the best! I decided to write while watching the fireworks of Paris for the 14th of July. Sorry to have taken so long, I had to babysit my little (and oh so cute) nephew/godson and I lost track of time, but I promise the next OS will be here much faster that this one!

**«L’important dans la vie, ce n’est le triomphe, mais le combat. L’essentiel n’est pas d’avoir vaincu, mais de s’être battu.»**

*******

“ **The most important thing in life, it’s not the triumph, but the fight.**

**The essential is not to have vanquished, but having fought”**

**-Pierre de Coubertin-**

To say that Hermione Granger went trough a lot would be a euphemism, and thanks to that she learned to enjoy every little things that life could offer. That’s what a war does to you, superficial things disappear to let the most important appear and thanks to that you can realize that life is _worth it,_ but more importantly, that the strong aren’t the one who have won but those who devoted themselves heart and soul.

Important moments that remind you of how much some things are only lived in the present and one of those numerous things is love; this feeling that anchor us in it and help us overcome anything.

It’s in this  exact moment that Hermione known how much she’s lucky to have found Fleur in her darkest times. Her life took a radical turn and a much more darker one at that, she had already lost so much, but she never  has given up, continuing to fight for the good of the world.

With Fleur, everything seemed easier, surrounded by her love and her arms, the pain vanishing, and for the first time in her life Hermione opened herself fully to someone else  because Fleur was  _worth it_ .  Such a frightening thing to do, opening her heart to another and letting herself fall in love with the blonde, something the brunette hadn’t planed and everyone know how much she  _liked_ to plan.

Once Hermione understood that this love didn’t make her less, the woman who was named ‘The Brightest witch of her year’, let herself embrace the love between Fleur and her.

It’s when she’s holding Fleur in her arms, that she fe els unique and loved, Fleur had given her the chance to be loved and Hermione only wanted to discover this feeling with the french witch  who was so much more than just her looks. The most mundane things becoming a chance for Hermione to learn more and the brunette  _loved_ to learn. The Englishwoman didn’t to be anywhere but with the blonde, touch the blonde, kiss her, hold her in her arms and told her how much she love her, make love to her and spend the rest of her life making the french witch happy.

Her beauty wasn’t only in her looks but in her grace, her way of being, her manners, her smile that illuminated each room she walked in,  the way she looked at her every day, her way of loving her and her oh so romantic side. S he had so  badly mis judged  the blond e, but after all they were only children back then, children who weren’t r e ady for the hard reality of the world.

H ermione couldn’t feel more happier than standing next to the blonde, enjoying life and peace and it’s this exact moment she knows how much things have changed for the better.

**~oOo~**

Hermione approached the blonde who was leaning against the railing, admiring the fireworks shot from the Eiffel Tower ( _Yes_ ). She leaned on the railing on her right side,  focusing on the illuminated face of the blonde. That’s all Hermione needed to feel her heart ignite. Fleur was breathtaking, her silvery blond hair floating in the breeze, her deep blue eyes reflecting the fireworks, and just what was making the blond so...herself.

“Enjoying the view?”, came the voice of the blonde. Fleur was smirking at her. Hermione giggled, once again the blonde had caught her watching, but could she really be blamed?

“Yeah, the fireworks are really breathtaking, especially with the shining Eiffel Tower.”, she responds, while mocking the blonde a little. Hermione had become a pro at the art of catching herself up after been caught so many times by Fleur.

The blonde came closer to her to lean her shoulder on Hermione’s chest, cuddling with her. Hermione took advantage of the situation to wrap her arms around Fleur, the sweetness of the moment enveloping them.

“The fireworks always remind me of my childhood, I always liked watching them with my parents and the Eiffel Tower create a unique and so spectacular dance with the lights and fireworks.”, Fleur murmured.

“It’s true that it’s fascinating.”, Hermione turned her head to watch the fireworks knowing that if they were there it wasn’t only for the beauty of it but to pay an homage to this symbolic day. “But I already have something more fascinating in my arms, so it’s kinda hard to focus on something else.”

The blonde blushed at the compliment. “ _Et on dit que ce sont les français les plus romantiques._ ” _|And we say, it’s the French who are the most romantic.|,_ Fleur anchored her gaze in Hermione’s, the brunette knowing very well how much her compliments affected Fleur. The blonde loving them for their authenticity. 

Hermione smiled while blushing when she saw the love in Fleur’s eyes. After spending a romantic evening together in a beautiful restaurant to celebrate the day, the brunette had apparate d them on a rooftop with a wonderful view of the Eiffel Tower.

The blonde leaned closer to the other witch to capture her lips in a sweet kiss, their breathing becoming more frantic when their kiss became more passionate. When they stop for air, the two looked at each others with a love so deep and true, wondering how they had managed to have such a special thing in their lives.

“Thank you for today, it was perfect, mon amour.”

“ _Mais de rien, ma demoiselle_.” _|You’re Welcome, my lady|,_ Hermione answered in french to make the blonde smile, which allowed her to get another breathtaking kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 3:37 am here, don’t know how I’m still awake but I truly wanted to finish this and I feel kinda proud? ‘Cause I can definitively see some improvements. Don’t forget to tell me what you think of it and if I made any mistakes feel free to tell me! Reviews are always welcomed trust me! (And if you a have request you can DM, ideas are always welcomed too! ;D)
> 
> Avec tout mon amour, Eva <3  
> |With all my love, ;D|


End file.
